I Swear
by Mink1
Summary: It could have been one of the worst dates known to man. Can everything turn out right? Happy fluffy HPDM fic, enjoys!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...never have never will...

Author's Notes: Erm. HP/DM = Male/Male. Don't like it, don't read.

THE STORY: This is a one-shot...unless requests protest...Anyways, just a happy little fic...that is horrible, but hey, I wrote this at like...5 in the morning two years ago or something. I'm proud of it's horridness(Is that a word?) Comment if you please, I assure you it is appreciated.

****

**I Swear**

"I swear, someone is out to get me!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad..."

"WE GOT RAINED ON, SPLATTERED WITH MUD, ORDERED FOREIGN FOOD THAT WAS STILL STARING AT ME, STUCK IN TRAFFIC FOR THREE HOURS, AND YOU SAY IT WASN'T THAT BAD?"

Harry sighed and decided that this may be his opportune moment to run away and let Draco let this rant out. But what fun would that be? He, however, was not going to mention the fact that one of Draco's hairs would not stay down, Harry's empty wallet had been stolen, or that Draco was most defiantly not going to make his move.

"Draco, mind if I spend the night here? I'll crash on the couch..." Harry tried to get in through the shouting. "MOST CERTAINLY NOT! God knows what could happen, and I'll be damned if he isn't laughing at me at this very instant!" Draco growled, pacing back and forth while trying pathetically to remove his tie. It would only be a matter of time before he choked himself with all that tugging he was doing. "But I live across town, and you know how those cab drivers are. I may never get back to my apartment, and then everyone would accuse you. Wizarding world still believes your trying to kill me." Said Harry, knowing exactly what to say to get to sleep in Draco's apartment. Draco paused his ranting for a moment and stared at the other man for just a second. With jet black hair, delicious green eyes, nice body, and soaking wet to boot, what on Earth was Draco thinking to push him away? Of course Draco could never say these thoughts out loud. Harry and him were just friends, and Harry would never think of him like that... Not that the blonde wasn't trying to drop a hint. The initial idea of the whole night was to get Harry in his bed, but that was only the reward. He had tried to bring Harry to a fancy restaurant on the claims that a girl had backed down and it seemed a shame to waste that reservation. He was worried about Harry figuring out that no sane girl would turn him down, but that didn't seem to be much of an issue at hand. God, or perhaps someone who just was plain cruel hearted, was out to get him. He was supposed to be seducing, not being humiliated! The whole night had been full of disaster after disaster, like a flower opening for a sunny day and it being squished on three seconds later by a dog's urinal fluids. It wasn't bloody fair! Should in he invite Harry in and humiliate himself more, or should he risk Harry going home and meeting the woman of his dreams on the way? Not a tough choice, really. "Fine, fine, but remember that I WARNED you something awful was going to happen." Draco threatened. Harry snickered as the blonde menaced a finger and generally looked like an old grandmother warning children not to stick their fingers in pies. Oh that was NOT a mental image he needed at the moment... Draco finally ripped the tie off (literally) and decided that now would be a great time to break out the alcohol. If everything was going to go wrong, he at least didn't want to know what was going on entirely. CRASH. Draco moaned and turned around to see a blushing Harry sitting on one end of the couch. "Good lord, Potter, you didn't eat enough to make the damned thing break it's two legs. Stop blushing, it's not your fault." Draco grumbled, grabbing two beers and shoved one into Harry's face. "Umm...ok..." Harry muttered and watched with amusement as Draco perched on the other end, and those legs broke as well. Unfortunately for poor Draco, this was just as he was taking a sip and ended up spitting it all over himself and most of the room. "Oh bloody hell..." Many alcoholic drinks later they seemed to forget that everything had gone wrong. They were mostly to drunk to protest, and with both of their tongues loosened it was only expected the conversations would break out. Odd conversations about secrets neither of them had ever expected to share. "I'm telling you, there is no possible way you can have a sexual dream about Snape. It's just not possible." Said a voice in the dark. The lights being out, only they knew who was speaking. "Oh come on, you know you had one too."  
"Nope, not me. Granger, on the other hand..."  
"HERMIONE? Now that is sick!"  
"Only because you know her."  
"Kind of like us, eh? You would have sex with them until you found out who they were."  
"Yeah...wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" One of the very manly men began to giggle quietly and yawn. If someone else was in the room and told to describe the atmosphere, they would have said it was calm and generally friendly. "Hey Draco...do you think I am pretty?" Harry muttered, turning on a lamp. His raven hair was ruffled, his clothes were wrinkled, and he must have been more intoxicated than Draco thought. "What do you mean?" Draco stated, afraid to tempt these foreign waters. Surely Harry didn't mean what it had sounded as. Was Harry trying to make a pass at the Ex-Sex God of Slytherin? Uh-oh. This is not good. I know I didn't necessarily word that correctly, but it was close enough! To I have to blatantly say, "I love you", or can the git just take a hint? I think he doesn't like me...he is just staring at me. I can't take this anymore. If it doesn't turn out well, I will blame the alcohol and try to pretend that was the problem. Harry thought frantically, trying to find some excuse for what he was going to do. "I...mean...what the hell, let me show you." Harry smiled, and then leaned forward. Bittersweet came to both of their minds as Harry's lips brushed Draco's for just a moment. Draco thought he was in shock. This CANNOT be happening! It was the sun finally coming out on a rainy day, and after all this bad luck Draco had been having this could finally be his luck. Maybe he had a bit of Irish in him? WHERE DID HE THINK HE WAS GOING? Did Harry think he was going to get away with such a tiny kiss? Draco had touched that warmth and with only one taste he could already tell that he was addicted. One taste would never be enough, like a giant goldfish only given two fish flakes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little more-"but Harry never got to finish. Draco launched himself onto Harry, not caring anymore that they were both as drunk as skunks, no longer cared that tomorrow would bring problems. Judging from the chuckles leaving Harry's mouth, he wasn't the only one who didn't care anymore. How can he kiss and chuckle? Perhaps it's a mystery yet to be solved. Many mysteries were to be solved in a short time if this continued. Draco tried to drag Harry to his bed, but they found themselves intertwined onto the fallen couch and it didn't take long before they were both laughing. "Wha-haha-what are we laughing-hehe-at?" Draco managed to get out, and Harry just looked at him deep at the eyes with his childish grin. "Who know that everything going so wrong could make things so right?" 

Satisfied with the answer, Draco reached over and turned out the light to get comfy on the couch. The blonde draped himself carelessly over the other man and decided that the next date he had, he was going to get Harry in his bed without creating a disaster...

THE AUTHOR SPEAKS: Sooo....what did you guys think? If I was to write another, it would be like...another date gone BONKERS or something. Not sure...As always, comments are wanted. Hope you enjoyed it!

Mink


End file.
